


Paint Me

by TrashDog



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Jeon Jungkook, Fluff, M/M, University Student Jeon Jungkook, University Student Park Jimin, Writer Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashDog/pseuds/TrashDog
Summary: A story, written only for his professor to see, ultimately throws Park Jimin's university crush into a self indulgent scenario of his own making. Jeon Jungguk, the mysterious artist and painter has caught his eye for so long, he must use him as his muse.





	Paint Me

Jimin concentrated hard on the lined paper before him where notes were scribbled in a very organized fashion. Aligning his ideas with a story he was producing for his creative writing class. The assignment was simple enough: create your own character and build a story based around their personality. The only problem was Jimin had a horrible time coming up with his own characters. He believed he would be over it by now, since he had attended university for two years now, but still he had struggled none the less. He sat alone in his dorm with lofi hip hop reverberating through the room. He thought only of Jeon Jungkook; his appointed muse and the boy he was completely and utterly smitten with.

Jimin himself was always too shy to approach the mysterious boy. All he had known of him was that he was a very talented artist. Jungguk had entered his paintings in the campus gallery for an evening viewing one weekend, but Jimin had missed his opportunity to catch the gathering on time due to his class schedule. Too determined though, after class he managed to swing by the gallery to catch sight of the work. That's where he learned Jungkook's name, and became all too inspired - albeit enamored in addition to. From what Jimin saw from just a few canvases, his ability was astounding. Emotion radiated from the paint itself almost with it's own sentience, and his color theory was well coordinated. One day he knew he'd summon the courage to speak to him, but for now he needed to continue his paper.  
Drafting literature on this artistically based loner, Jimin decided to go with something he felt was rather cliche but it was only for a class assignment. It wasn't like it was going to be published for all the world to see. The big picture: lonely artist is finally granted his big break and becomes well known within his community. One thing was missing, though. Of course! It was there in his own premise: lonely. Jimin felt it was only courteous to his subconscious to cater to his own fantasies. He soon got over his fears as he decided to self indulge himself with a personal insert unbeknownst to anyone aside himself of course. He would add a female love interest... no... a male love interest. This was his story, after all.

A bench sat comfortably underneath a large oak tree in the middle of campus. This is where Jimin chose to feed his creative process in between classes. It was also conveniently the crossing point that Jungkook took on his own way to class every day. Jimin couldn't help it, honestly. It served both of his interests: a cool, quiet place to write, and his huge stupid crush on Jungkook. At times Jimin could have sworn up and down that Jungkook stole glaces at him, and the thought that maybe one day he'd approach him is what ultimately kept him coming back to this spot.  
One day during his normal daily routine Jimin realized he had left his journal that he wrote in behind after answering a phone call from his mother. He was distracted and she was making the call out to be extremely important when it was in fact only her wanting to tell him all about the stray cat that had come to sit in her lap while she was spending time on her front porch. During the call he realized how late it was and he rushed to class, leaving it sitting on that bench. Once his class had let out he returned to find it missing.  
Jimin's heart was beating hard enough to burst through his chest. There was no where else it could be, so the only conclusion was that someone must have picked it up. Not only was his work for class within those pages but a big part of him felt the story contained was too personal for anyone else to see. He thought in horror about the possibility of someone actually knowing Jungkook and telling him about his name being written over and over again in this story about a struggling artist trying to make it big. What's worse is Jimin had just that day finished his scene containing the self insert male love interest and he had finally felt guilty about being so self indulgent. For now, though, he chose to give up and simply start over with a clean journal. He would face the consequences if there were any when the time came. It wasn't like it mattered completely, it was a simple crush and they had never spoken before anyway. Now they never will.

The next day just as Jimin settled himself into the bench in his usual spot he felt someone tap on his shoulder where he turned to find Jungkook hovering over him, arm outstretched. Jimin just about fainted, but he tried his best to remain calm and collected. The heat slowly rising in his face surely gave his anxiety away, though. 

"You left this here yesterday. I wanted to make sure it got back to you, so I kept it until I knew I'd see you again."  
Jimin was speechless, and absolutely relieved. With the way Jungkook was acting there was no way he had read it, he was simply being a good person. 

"T-thank you so much. I'd be lost without this."

"No problem!" Jungkook smiled with his whole face then, a privilege Jimin had never had before. "I'll see you around! And good luck with your assignment!"

Jimin waved back as Jungkook paced himself towards his class. They had finally spoken to each other and Jimin wasn't quite sure how to feel. At least, he couldn't pin point one single emotion alone. Damn, he had forgotten to introduce himself. Jimin let out a sigh as he flipped through the pages of his journal to see where he had left off. He found a folded piece of paper within that wasn't there before and his heart immediately felt heavy. Jungkook must have actually read Jimin's writing and now he's never felt more embarrassed. He thought about how he could never possibly show his face to Jungkook again as he opened the folds to reveal a small comic depicting the scene where the main character in Jimin's story shares an unexpected kiss with the love interest. Did this mean he enjoyed it? Jimin flipped the illustration over in search of clues to find a small note scribbled on the back that read: "Your story is cute, sorry I read it. I hope you get a good grade!"  
He felt like his face surely would melt off with how warm he grew over just a few words. Not so much from embarrassment but because he had so many new questions.

The next day Jimin returned to his spot underneath the tree in hopes of catching Jungkook during his walk to confront him. As he scribbled in his journal waiting he felt a body sit next to him on the bench. Jimin looked up to find no one other than Jungguk sitting right there next to him offering an expressionless wave in greeting. Jimin gathered his courage together to force a smile and asked,  
"So you read my story, huh?"

Jungkook nodded, "You captured me pretty well with words I'd say. Always nice to meet an admirer."  
He ended his sentence with a smirked wink and Jimin just about died right where he sat. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"I didn't know if you'd be creeped out or something since we don't exactly know each other. I wasn't erm... stalking you or anything I just knew you were an artist so I kind of went from there for my story."

"Nah, don't sweat it." Jungkook shook his head. "I know of you anyway, too. I saw you come to my gallery after everyone had left. I got curious and found out that you're one of the most talented writer in our class. That's why, when I found your journal, I got curious and read what I found there. I hope you aren't too heated at me over that, I understand it might have been personal."

Jimin wasn't quite sure of what to say. Jungkook, the guy that he was enamored with, had just complimented him on his writing and for the most part from what he could tell wasn't worried that he was used for Jimin's paper. Even still, Jimin was slightly embarrassed learning that Jungkook was at the gallery when he was. He was convinced that he had been alone that day so he had pretty much fan girled to himself out loud in front of the paintings.  
"Speak for yourself on talent," Jimin managed to respond while he was reminiscing. "Your artwork is pretty amazing from what I saw, and surprisingly full of emotion."

"Surprising huh? No wonder you made me out to be so cold in your paper." Jungkook blushed slightly and turned up the corner of his mouth into a slight smile.

"Ah," Jimin stammered, unable to bring himself to look at Jungkook, "maybe I'm better at writing than speaking."  
He stared at his feet, fidgeting.

"Maybe so," Jungkook replied, "in that case... read this later and write me a response."  
He reached into his pocket to pull out a tiny piece of paper, folded it, and slipped it into Jimin's hand. Instead of letting go and backing up, he grabbed Jimin's hand and pulled him close. Jungkook's free hand flew to Jimin's face and lifted his chin so they were eye to eye and kissed him gently. Jimin felt the world fall out from under his feet and he was suddenly floating in his mind. Before he could take a breath Jungkook disconnected from him and jogged towards the building his class must have been in.  
Dumbfounded, Jimin opened Jungkook's paper he slipped to him to find a cartoon drawing of the two of them holding hands and large lettering above that read: "DINNER?"


End file.
